rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Researcher Christopher Donneth
Christopher Donneth, or simply 'Donneth' as acquaintances call him, is a Forsaken researcher, currently stationed on Pandaria. Outward Appearance Christopher is a notably slim and bony Forsaken. His white, usually dust-stained coat covers up parts of his bones protruding, but also has various pockets sewn into the sides. A mildly unique feature about this particular Forsaken is that his jaw is clearly custom - It is a heavily rotten, blackened out human jaw, with clear indication of sewing on his cheeks and lower jaw region. He always possesses a set of glasses that only get removed for cleansing. He has two white, ichor-stained gloves: These serve as protection from acidic substances and have a notable stain of the Ichor of Undeath. Journal Chrisotpher's Journal contains an enormous amount of scribbling in shaky handwriting and sketches. It is a leather-bound, slim book. In Life Christopher's childhood was more than enough different from most children. He grew up in a family of alchemists and doctors. His parents, extremely nationalistic and racist, gradually taught him most of their knowledge of medicine -- And insults. The rather young man, of around 16 years, soon decided to take up work as an assistant with his parents, and continued such with a high amount of effort -- The teenager was rather lazy at times and such showed when he was told to gather two sacks of herbs from the gardens. While that wasn't a long way, he ended up grabbing the herbs, and then simply sat down on a slab. Half an hour had passed until his father came to look for him - The tall, dark-robed man with a simple set of glasses on his nose glared down at him, pondering with a loud and strong tone: "For how long have you been slacking off your work by sittin' here, young man!?" Christopher shocked up to see his father stand tall, and he slowly rose as well. His shaky posture gave away that he was visibly scared, and the father sent a series of smacks for his son's face, only to let him end up whimpering whilst running away. Instead of running home, he instead decided it was best to gather a few things and instead leave his parent house for a time. He went down the long road at an early morning, and travelled from Brill to Strahnbrad, where he then continued his study of medicine. Seven years later, the now grown-up man receded into himself . Despite being a rather successful doctor, he realized that one thing was missing - He was grim, and he couldn't stand it. Soon enough he started pulling up books and tomes to read from as he brewed up various potions, elixirs and draughts. He personally tested every effect of them on himself, and soon discovered a mildly private formula to calm himself for a time - Christopher had scribbled down the ingredients and thought up a title. His potion ended up to be called the Draught of Tranquility, and he kept such for himself. Soon enough, he had discovered a catch to it, nonetheless. As he grew older, to the age of 43, he noticed the effects to wear off quicker and quicker. At some point, he sold the recipe for an amount of money and thought for the next four years, until the plague hit. In Undeath Of course, he grew to become a mindless mongrel at first - One that is usually described in books and literature. Rotten arms and legs, torn clothing and claws obtruding from their fingers. Despite his clothes being barely intact - those being linen vest and pants, along with a woolen shirt underneath - he set himself well until he regained his will. After that, he seemed desolate and hopeless at first. With time, he realized that there was no other way to help himself but to embrace his state of undeath, and soon he acquired a typically dark personality. Sarcastic, evil and calm as stone. Category:Forsaken Category:Apothecary Category:Lordaeron Category:Back story